Blacksmithing
Blacksmiths take bars of metal from miners and work them into finely crafted arms and armor. There are many unique weapons and other armaments that cannot be found on any of the vendors or monsters in the game; these can only be created by blacksmiths. Blacksmiths can create melee weapons, mail armor, plate armor and some trade items (like rods for enchanters). Blacksmiths can construct special sharpening stones and weight stones that can be used to temporarily increase the damage on Sharp and Blunt weapons respectively. Several Rods can be created for enchanters, who need the rods for more potent enchantments. Skeleton Keys can be used to open chests when a rogue is not available. Shield Spikes damage your opponent whenever you block blows. They can also create several items that are used as ingredients in other professions (such as Tailoring and Leatherworking). Blacksmithing is a good choice for Warriors and Paladins, they can benefit from the Mail and then Plate armor and the wide selection of weapons. Hunters and Shamans can also use most of the weapons made but can only start using Mail armor at level 40. Other classes can also use many weapons made by blacksmiths. For articles related to Blacksmithing, see the Blacksmithing category. Blacksmithing Training |- style="background: #222C2E;" align="center" | align="left" | Apprentice || 5 || 1 - 75 |- style="background: #222C2E;" align="center" | align="left" | Journeyman || 10 || 50 - 150 |- style="background: #222C2E;" align="center" | align="left" | Expert || 20 || 125 - 225 |- style="background: #222C2E;" align="center" | align="left" | Artisan || 35 || 200 - 300 |- style="background: #222C2E;" align="center" | align="left" | Weaponsmith || 40 || 200 - 300 |- style="background: #222C2E;" align="center" | align="left" | Armorsmith || 40 || 200 - 300 |- style="background: #222C2E;" align="center" | align="left" | Master || 50 || 275 - 375 |} Apprentice Blacksmiths begin with plans for: Copper Bracers, Copper Chain Pants, Rough Copper Vest, and Rough Sharpening Stone. Additional Blacksmithing plans can be taught by Blacksmithing trainers, given as a reward for completing a Blacksmithing quest, found as loot or purchased from vendors. The Blacksmithing Proficiencies table summarizes what level and skill is required to advance to each Blacksmithing proficiency. Blacksmiths just need a Blacksmith Hammer and access to an anvil to ply their trade. Some recipes require ingredients that can only be found as loot, purchased from vendors or crafted or gathered by other professions. Mining is often used to gather many of the Blacksmithing ingredients (metals, stones and gems) needed to craft parts or as supplies making it a popular choice as an additional primary profession. More info on the armor sets created by blacksmith can be found here, Blacksmithing Armor Sets. Skill Level Guide to Blacksmithing To begin your blacksmithing career, seek out the Blacksmithing trainer in the starting zone for your race. There are no prerequisites for learning Blacksmithing other than the 10 copper you'll be charged. Once you've acquired the Blacksmithing skill, you can begin making a few copper items immediately and your potential skill level will be 75. Thereafter, consult the following table as you progress in Blacksmithing skill. * This table needs to be extended for the Mithril Order and Thorium Brotherhood quest series. Barbaric Iron Quest Series At level 32 you'll be offered the first quest in a series. The quest-giver is Orokk Omosh in the Valley of Honor, Orgrimmar. You may begin the quest series before achieving skill 160, but the reward for each quest is a blacksmith plan. These reward plans require skill 160-185 to learn. You may save the reward plans for later if you wish to take the quest at a lower skill level. Mithril Order Quest Series At level 40 you'll be offered the first quest in the Mithril Order series. You must have skill 200+. This quest series must be completed if you wish to work toward the Armorsmith specialization. Future Weaponsmiths do not need to take this quest series, however, you may do so if you wish. Thorium Brotherhood Quest Series (detail needed) Faction Recipes Some recipes are only learnable after achieving a certain reputation level with a particular faction. These are listed at the faction recipes entry. Blacksmithing Specialization At skill level 200 and character level 40, Blacksmiths can choose to specialize as an Armorsmith or a Weaponsmith. Weaponsmiths can later further specialize into Hammer-, Axe- or Swordsmiths. All specialized armor and weapons are Bind on Pickup and can only be used by the blacksmith that made them. Most specialization recipes require difficult components, such as Primal Mights, Primal Nethers, and Nether Vortexes. Becoming an Armorsmith Becoming an Artisan Armorsmith gives you access to a number of new armor recipes. The recipes are generally quite difficult to get, but produce some rather interesting mail and plate armor pieces. Before you can start your Armorsmith quest, you must complete the Mithril Order quests for your faction. Weaponsmiths have no such restriction. The path to become an Armorsmith is similar for both Alliance blacksmiths and Horde Blacksmiths. #Smiths will need to first talk to their respective representative. #* Myolor Sunderfury in Ironforge #* Krathok Moltenfist in Orgrimmar #The representative will then direct them to another person who will direct you to speak to either the Master Armorsmith or the Master Weaponsmith. The Master Armorsmiths are: #* Grumnus Steelshaper in Ironforge #* Okothos Ironrager in Orgrimmar #The Master Armorsmith will now give you the quest "The Art of the Armorsmith" (Alliance Version, Horde Version) which will require you to craft 4 Ornate Mithril Helms, 2 Ornate Mithril Boots, and 1 Ornate Mithril Breastplate. The plans to create these items will be future quest rewards. To get these quests, you'll need to activate the Mithril Order series of quests. #Next, you will need to prove that you are worthy of the Mithril Order plans. #*Alliance smiths will need to speak to Hank the Hammer in Stormwind. He will give you the quest The Origins of Smithing, you need to be skill 210 BS for this to attain. You'll need to create 6 Golden Scale Bracers. Once you hand in your items, Hank will give you the plans for Golden Scale Gauntlets. He will then give you the quest In Search of Galvan and send you off to see McGavan in Booty Bay. #*Horde smiths will need to talk to Aturk the Anvil in Orgrimmar. He will give you the quest The Old Ways. You'll need to create 4 Steel Breastplates and 4 Steel Plate Helms. Once you hand in you items, you will be able to speak to Ox. He will give you the quest Booty Bay or Bust! and send you off to see McGavan in Booty Bay. # First go inside and Brikk Keencraft, to get Artisan Blacksmithing. You will then need to get your Blacksmithing up to 230 so that you can get the patterns for Mithril Coif, Heavy Mithril Breastplate, and up to 235 for Heavy Mithril Boots. You will need this later in Gadgetzan. #After getting Artisan Smithing step outside and talk to McGavan, he will give you the quest The Mithril Order and direct you to see Galvan the Ancient out in Stranglethorn Vale. Galvan the Ancient has a small camp north of the Mosh'Ogg Ogre mound (around coordinates 50,20). #Galvan will give three quests to the prospective Armorsmiths #*Smelt on, Smelt off: Give him 40 Mithril Bars and 40 Iron Bars for the plans to Ornate Mithril Pants #*The Art of the Imbue: Give him 40 Mithril Bars and 4 Citrine for the plans to Ornate Mithril Shoulder #*The Great Silver Deceiver: Give him 40 Mithril Bars and 5 Truesilver Bars for the plans to Ornate Mithril Gloves #After you have completed his three quests, Galvan will give you the quest Quest:Expert Blacksmith!. Watch Galvan pound away at metal and see a true master at work. When he is done, you will complete the quest and he will give you a Signet of Expertise. The Signet can be used to summon a Hammer of Expertise. #Galvan will then give you the quest Galvan's Finest Pupil where you journey to Gadgetzan to see Trent Lighthammer. #Trent will give you three quests as well. The rewards for these quests are needed to become a Master Armorsmith. #*The World at Your Feet: Give him 2 Heavy Mithril Boots and 1 Ornate Mithril Pants for plans to Ornate Mithril Boots #*A Good Head on Your Shoulders: Give him 2 Mithril Coifs and 1 Ornate Mithril Shoulder for plans to Ornate Mithril Helm #*The Mithril Kid: Give him 2 Heavy Mithril Breastplates and 1 Ornate Mithril Gloves for the plans for Ornate Mithril Breastplate #*The total amount of materials used in the trio of quests is: 114 Mithril Bars, 12 Thick Leather, 3 Truesilver Bars, 2 Solid Grinding Stones and 18 Mageweave Cloth. #*To level your skills most effectively, make the items in the following order: Ornate Mithril Pants, Ornate Mithril Gloves, Ornate Mithril Shoulder, Heavy Mithril Breastplate, Mithril Coif, Heavy Mithril Boots. #When you complete Trenton's three quests, he will give you one final quest called Did You Lose This?. Watch Trenton work at the anvil and then complete the quest when he gives you a Glimmering Mithril Insignia. #You should now have the plans they need to become an Armorsmith, so return to the city and talk to either Bengus Deepforge in Ironforge or Krathok Moltenfist in Orgrimmar #*They will ask you to choose armour- or Weaponsmith. Choose Armorsmith. He will also tell you who to speak with next. #Talk to either Grumnus Steelshaper or Okothos Ironrager who is just nearby and he'll give you a quest to Craft 4 Ornate Mithril Helms, 2 Ornate Mithril Boots, and 1 Ornate Mithril Breastplate. Once you've made these items, turns in the quest and you will become an Armorsmith! The complete list of materials required to craft all the armor pieces required to become an Armorsmith is: * 40 Iron Bars, 120 Steel Bars, 342 Mithril Bars, 26 Truesilver Bars, 16 Heavy Grinding Stones, 9 Solid Grinding Stones, 4 Citrine, 2 Aquamarine, 20 Thick Leather, 18 Mageweave Cloth and 1 Heart of Fire. * 40 Iron Bars, 30 Steel Bars, 342 Mithril Bars, 26 Truesilver Bars, 12 Heavy Grinding Stones, 9 Solid Grinding Stones, 4 Citrine, 2 Aquamarine, 20 Thick Leather, 18 Mageweave Cloth and 1 Heart of Fire. Becoming a Weaponsmith Becoming an Artisan Weaponsmith gives you access to a number of plans for new weapons. You need to be level 40 with a blacksmithing skill level of 200. The path to become an Weaponsmith is similar for both Alliance blacksmiths and Horde Blacksmiths. #Smiths will need to first talk to their respective representative. #* Bengus Deepforge in Ironforge #* Krathok Moltenfist in Orgrimmar #The representative will then direct them to another person who will direct you to speak to either the Master Armorsmith or the Master Weaponsmith. The Master Weaponsmiths are: #* Ironus Coldsteel in Ironforge #* Borgosh Corebender in Orgrimmar #The Master Weaponsmith will now give you the quest "The Way of the Weaponsmith" (Alliance Version, Horde Version) which will require you to craft 4 Moonsteel Broadswords, 4 Massive Iron Axes, 2 Heavy Mithril Axes, and 2 Big Black Maces. The plans for the Moonsteel Broadsword and the Massive Iron Axe are Limited Sale Recipes and may be difficult to get. The other two plans are available from the trainer. #Turn in all the crafted weapons to the Master Weaponsmith to become a Weaponsmith! The complete list of materials required to craft all the weapon pieces required to become an Weaponsmith is: 56 Iron Bars, 32 Steel Bars, 56 Mithril Bars, 16 Gold Bars, 16 Strong Flux, 16 Heavy Grinding Stones, 4 Solid Grinding Stones, 28 Heavy Leather, 4 Thick Leather, 8 Shadowgem, 12 Lesser Moonstone, 4 Citrine, 2 Black Pearl. If you wish to specialize even further in Weaponsmithing, you can become an Axesmith, Hammersmith, or a Swordsmith. You must be level 50 with a blacksmithing skill level of 250 with the Weaponsmithing specialty. The subspecialties are taught by trainers in Everlook, Winterspring. There is no cost to learn a Weaponsmithing subspeciality and it does not require a quest. The three trainers are: *Axesmithing - Kilram *Hammersmithing - Lilith the Lithe *Swordsmithing - Seril Scourgebane Changing Specialties Blacksmithing specialties can be changed at the trainers for a cost. The cost depends on the specialty you wish to drop and the character's level. Once you drop a specialty, you can then choose a new specialty for no cost. Each specialty can only be dropped at the trainer that originally taught it. In order to switch from a Weaponsmithing subspecialty (Axesmithing for example) to Armorsmithing, you must first drop the Weaponsmithing subspecialty, then drop the Weaponsmithing specialty before you can learn Armorsmithing. Once you have earned either the Armorsmithing or Weaponsmithing specialty, you do not need to complete the quest line for the other specialty if you wish to switch. The specialty will be given at no cost. Specialization benefits Since the Release of The Burning Crusade you are able to learn any of the weapon specializations by simply talking to any of the three master and asking them to teach you. The quests however still rewards the same plans. These abilities can be unlearned for and another weapon specialization can be learned in their place. Specialisation-exclusive bind on pickup items Leveling Guides * Blacksmithing 1-300 Guide * Spugnort's Blacksmithing 1-300 Guide Category:Blacksmithing